nfandomcom-20200216-history
86-3
Walkthroughs Method 1 The challenge here is to get through the tunnels without being crushed by the thwumps. When you start, jump into the switch by the thwumps. I will be making references to the following image: Run to the first tunnel, and wall jump up the first section. If you got a good jump, then wall jump again over the triangle shaped bit of roof. Drop down and jump over that little triangle in your path. Now you should be in the long shaft that is slightly angled up. (1) Jump as furiously as you can. That section is where you will need to hustle if you hope to make it out of the tunnel. Drop down, and jump up the steep slope in front of you. Jump up the 2nd steep slope, and drop down and out. Be sure that you don't accidentally grab the wall and start to wall slide at any point. Run through the tunnel back to the left side of the level and drop down to the 2nd set of tunnels. Grab the switch. A door blocks you from re-entering the tunnel just above you, so cheating the thwumps is impossible. If you can peform a wall-jump off of the thwumps, you can enter straight into the tunnel above you. When you drop down the angled shaft to the left, try not to hit the wall, so you can maintain maximum speed. Run to the right. I reccomend doing a wall jump to get up the shaft angled to the left. Alternatively, if you hold the wall at the top the leading thwumps will launch you to the other side fast enough to escape. (2) Drop down the next shaft. If you survived that part, then you're probably okay. Jump up the next shaft, and drop down. Carry on to the third level. This is the most difficult section. You need to use the curves of the terrain to your advantage as much as possible, and use them to build up speed. After a few tries you should get used to the flow. Jump over the two bumps at the start of the tunnel, then jump and drop down. Try to land just on the inside of the curve here, and use it to propel you. Do a jump using the curve up ahead of you, and wall jump into the part where you double back (3). Do a reverse kick off of this part, and over the ledge sticking out. Slide along the curves again, and continue to point 4. (4) This part has the trickiest flow of all, and if you die on this level, it will probably be here. Ride the curves as much as you can. Head down the final tunnel leading to your left, and drop into the final zone. This one has a different premise from the others. You must repeatedly wall climb on the thwumps to stop from hitting the mines. This is a trial and error section for the most part. An important thing to remember is that you must always hold toward the thwump when wall climbing it. When you get to (5), try to get to the very top of the column of 5 thwumps, and just slide down it. You should just barely make it under the next side of downward facing mines. If you clear that part, quickly jump back to the middle of the thwumps, and wall jump from them, but jump away, over the next set of mines, and drop onto the door. Be sure to jump early enough that so the thwumps don't crush you on the last wall. A demo is available here. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Levels